Childhood obesity is a major public health problem and an important predictor of obesity later in life. Although early childhood is a formative period for dietary and activity habits, little research targeting this young age group has been conducted. Child care facilities are a prime setting for interventions targeting young children, given the number of families using some form of out-of-home care. Although some research in child care settings has been done, it is insufficient to provide the necessary information upon which to base policy decisions, practice guidelines or to mobilize efforts for interventions to improve healthy eating and physical activity, and ultimately healthy weight development in child care settings. It is the purpose of this conference to bring prominent researchers in this area, young investigators and leaders in child care to explore current and needed research for healthy weight development in children 2 to 5 years of age. This conference will focus on the identification of research needs that will allow the development of high quality evidence that can be translated into policies and practices with the potential to affect the development of healthy weight.